Don't Underestimate me
by 143Reno
Summary: Bored with the life of Soul Society, Sydney grabs the opportunity to travel to Hueco Mundo. When she arrives there, she meets some interesting characters. GrimmjowXOC


I'm beginning to feel isolated from the rest of the society. People judge me because I'm strong, but how is that my fault? Just because I work a little harder than the rest of these other slacking soul reapers doesn't make me a freak. This all started when I beat Kenpachi in a fight and he was sent to the 4th squad with serious head trauma, but hey—he needed a knock to the head.

I was walking down the road toward the third squad to see Captain Ichimaru. We were pretty good friends and he was one of the only people here in Soul Society who understood what it was like to be isolated because of your power.

I rapped on the front door a few times and it finally opened to reveal the vice captain, Kira Izuru.

"Hey there, Kira, Ichimaru in?" I asked while stepping through the door.

"Um, yes he's in his room, Sydney. Just remember to knock!" he yelled when I started sprinting down the hall. I knocked on the door once and it opened immediately to portray a grinning Gin.

"Hiya, Sydney! Whatchya doin' here at my place?" he asked while ushering me inside and shutting the door.

"Nothin' just came by to hang out is all. I was just thinking about that time I put Kenpachi in the hospital and how I've been pushed aside ever since." I responded while playing with a piece of my long brown hair that had fallen out of the pony tail. He came over and sat beside me while filling out a stack of paper work.

"Don't think into it too much. These people here, they don't get it, ya know? We're on top and they jus' don't like ta recognize it. Don't let it get to ya head, Sydney-san!" he said while patting my head. I was in squad 9 under Captain Tousen, and Tousen was always on cahoots with Gin so it brought us all closer. You could call my captain cold, but I respected him with everything I had.

"I don't really think about it all that much; it just annoys me when those bitches from squad 10 give me weird looks. I just wanna play soccer with their thick skulls sometimes!" I yelled while pumping my fist into the air. Gin just laughed and pushed me off my chair. I stood up and tackled him to the ground while beating the living daylights out of him. It was nice being so close to a captain; it gave me more rights than a lot of other people had here. I stood up and extended a hand to help him stand, but me being the smart and witty one, pulled it back and let him fall flat on his face again.

"Dammit Sydney-chan, that hurt!" he yelled while getting up and rubbing his rear. I just laughed in his face.

"Never trust a woman like me." I said while sitting on the window sill and staring out at Soul Society. It was way too strict here; it always felt as if I were being smothered. I needed an escape, but there was nowhere for a dead girl who can't be seen to go.

"You know what would be the best thing ever?" I asked him.

"What would be 'the best thing ever'?" Gin asked with air quotes.

"Getting out of here. I just feel so controlled when I'm here, it's just so annoying. This isn't what I expected when I was killed, you know? I wanted to finally be free and away from the rules." I said while putting a hand to my chin. I heard Gin nervously clear his throat and I turned around to look at him.

"Well, maybe things can be arranged." He said while looking over his shoulder nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, forget I said anything at all. I'll give you more details later when I know a couple o' things first." He said while attempting to change the subject. I gave him one of my worst glares and he always broke under the pressure of my piercing blue eyes. "Oh common, that's not fair don't give me that look!" he said while looking away nervously. "I told you I would tell you when I gathered more details." He said while putting his hands up in defense. I just shrugged and opened the window.

"I'm gonna head back to my squad and see what we're doing. I don't wanna get another demerit for being late. Later, Ichimaru." I said while leaping out of the window.

(Gin's POV)

She leapt out the window and I took this as the perfect opportunity to meet with Aizen-sama. I shun-po'd to the 5th squad barracks and gracefully let myself in. I walked the halls and everyone froze up. I absolutely loved the power of fear. I knocked on his door twice and he gave me permission to enter. Immediately after closing the door, I bowed once.

"I have come here to have a conference concerning a certain someone, Aizen-sama." I said while rising from my bow.

"Oh? Who is this someone of whom you speak?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The fifth seat under Tousen. The soul reaper, Sydney. She's extremely strong and told me around five minutes ago that she'd be willing to do anything to get out of here. She could make a wonderful addition to the collection." I said while sitting on the edge of his desk. He fiddled around with his fake glasses for a moment while taking this all in.

"Would she be willing to betray those she cares about?" he asked while looking me in the eye.

"She doesn't care about anyone here. She says she's tired of everyone here being such pansies and always fearing her just because she took Zaraki down once." I replied while widening my grin.

"Oh, this is the Sydney that took down Kenpachi? Yes, I believe she'll make a fine addition. You know what to do, Ichimaru." He said before dismissing me. I bowed once more before taking my leave. My plan was falling into action.

(SYDNEY POV)

_Come meet me in my room outside of the barracks. Use the window so I don't need to have people on alert that you're there._

_ -Gin_

I read the note with an eyebrow raised. There was no way this guy was hitting on me, that would just be nasty. I took one last glance at the paper in my hand and shrugged my shoulders. I walked out the front door of my small quarters and slithered through the sleeping Soul Society until I stumbled upon Gin's small house. I flew through the window with my sword drawn in case he came to attack.

"Put ya sword away dumby, I'm not plannin' to attack ya." He said while shaking his head at me. I did as I was told and sat Indian-style on the carpet.

"Sup, Gin?" I asked.

"We're gettin' out o' here sooner than ya think, Sydney-san. Aizen-sama has a plan." He said while widening his grin. My ears peeked up at the mention of leaving, but shivers flew up my spine when he said 'sama'.

"Aizen-**sama**? That's new, but tell me this so called plan." I said while laying down and looking at the ceiling.

"If you come with us, that'll be what you call him too. But anyway, you may not like what I'm about to tell you…"

And so he told me their monster plan to betray Soul Society and to later on destroy it. Though I've been here for quite some time now and serving under the head captain…I couldn't help but like what I heard. I couldn't help but a feel just a little bit evil when I knew I would be agreeing. When he finished explaining he gave me a quizzical look that said 'agree or I'll have to kill you'.

"So what do ya think?" he asked.

"I think it's brilliant. Where do we meet tomorrow?" I asked while getting to my feet.

"Brilliant? Ya agreed to it much easier than I thought ya would. You'll know where to go, and if not just stick close by to me or Tousen. You'll be fine; Aizen-sama already knows you'll be comin' with us." He said while grinning EVEN WIDER. This was just getting creepy so I decided to take my leave.

I lay in bed and just thought over my life here. Would I really be able to do this? Can I just go and live somewhere new with completely different people who want to destroy everything I know? Probably. The people here never treated me with respect, so I needed this. It would be worth it.

By the time I showed up the next morning, Gin was retrained by Matsumoto and Aizen was talking with everyone and revealing the master plan. I walked up next to Tousen looking like I wasn't a part of it and when someone told me to grab him, I just shook my head no and drew my sword.

The sky began to open and Menos Grandes appeared to shoot down yellow beams of light to pick Aizen up. Rangiku released Gin so he would be taken as well and I leapt back a few feet when Tousen was grabbed. When they were all ascending and I was still left at the bottom I looked up at Gin who put one finger up and as I was about to jump up there and choke him, a beam of my own came down and took me up along with them. I looked down at those I had known and they all just stared at me with mouths wide open. It made me finally feel like I had some kind of respect.

When the sky below me finally closed, I landed on the soft sands of a desert and it was freaking freezing! The light disappeared and I ran over to catch up with the others. Aizen looked me up and down and nodded once.

"Glad you could join us, Sydney." He said. I nodded my head once because I was so cold and I wasn't sure of what I should address him as.

"Aizen-sama will be fine. It might take some getting used to, but I'm sure you'll be fine." He replied with a sly grin as if he had read my thoughts.

We walked over to a large palace...scratch that, a HUGE palace of which Aizen called his own.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Sydney. This would be where we live, the palace of Las Noches." He said with his arms wide open as if he were going to hug it. "Allow me to introduce you to the others." He said while ushering me in with Gin and Tousen on my tail.

We walked into a palace-sized room with three large chairs in the front up three or four small steps and to the right was an extremely long table with ten people seated at it. As soon as we walked in, they all stood and bowed, then proceeded to give me weird looks. Not this again!

Aizen led me over to the table and seated me next to a strange looking man with long black hair on my right and an angry looking man with blue hair to my left. I took extra care to take in the man to my left; I had to admit he was extremely attractive. Everyone's eyes met mine at that table. Some friendly, some hungry, and some pissed off. I looked over to the three chairs where Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were seated. They were all discussing private matters and weren't paying attention to my nerve racking situation.

After about another minute of the stare fest, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, slammed my hands on the table and screamed at the top of my lungs

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT?"

The room got dead silent, even more silent than it was before and the three leaders had sweat drops coming from their foreheads. I took my seat again after everyone looked in separate directions…everyone except the man to my left. I turned to look at him and he just glared a little and then grinned an evil grin that made my blood run cold. Whatever, I could compete with that. I gave him my worst glare of all and I could see it made him a tad uncomfortable, but it also looked as if he enjoyed it. What a weirdo…

After Aizen had told them all who I was and what the situation was he told me he would give me my ranking later on. After we had all gotten dismissed, I left the room in utter confusion. What the hell was I going to do now? I felt like I was just going to get jumped any second now. I turned right when I left the court room and noticed that everyone else had already gone.

"Wonderful, they're all faster than me too." I said annoyed. I started flying down the halls with my fastest Shun-po which probably looked like a joke here and came across a room with a blue door. I stopped in front of it and decided 'what the hell, I need help!' I knocked three times and no one answered.

"Really? They're really not going to answer?" I said while scratching the back of my head. "Sucks for them!" I yelled while kicking the door off its hinges. I walked into the room and noticed it was empty. "Oh…shit." I said while slowly backing out. As I was leaving, I stepped on the door I had just destroyed and heard low grumbles. "Eh?" I asked the door.

"Get the hell off me you stupid bitch!" It said.

"Can you repeat that? I'm really not hearing you, Mr. Door." I said with a creeped out expression. For the love of God I was talking to a de-hinged door!

"I'M NOT A DOOR GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" the door yelled at me.

Wait…is there something under the door? I asked myself. I lifted it and noticed that the strange blue-haired man from before had the shape of a door-knob stamped to his forehead and he was flaming angry. I couldn't contain the laughter.

"HAHAHAAHAHA WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled while falling on the ground laughing.

"You're the dumbest person I've ever met in my whole life, woman." He said while rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, I might be a woman but I'm anything but dumb. I don't know what the hell goes on here, for all I knew you were a godamn talking door!" I yelled in defense.

"Tch, whatever. What do you want anyway?" he asked.

"Well, I would like to know your name for starters…but I also need help. I don't know where I'm going. Aizen said to find a room with a red door." I said while looking at the wall next to his head.

"Well I don't feel like helping you, so too bad." He said while throwing the door against the wall so it broke into even more pieces.

"Well why the hell not? What are you doing right now that's so important?" I asked him with my hand on my hip.

"Nothing, which is more important than helping a brown- haired hoe like you. Now get out of my room." He said while pointing toward the door frame.

"Make me." I said while glaring at him again. He just sighed and pointed his finger at me which started to form a large blue light. "Uh oh!" I said before diving under him and dodging it. I grabbed his ankles and threw him head first into the wall.

"…the hell? How did you grab me so quick?" he yelled while getting out of the hole he made in the wall.

"Dunno. Guess I'm just quick." I said with a shrug. He gave me a skeptical look.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked,

"Sydney. What's yours?" I asked in reply, satisfied we were finally getting somewhere.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You got a last name?" he asked.

"I don't really remember to be honest." I said while looking at the ground and blushing. What was this? Embarrassment?

"Don't sweat it, that's normal. I don't really remember anything before I was killed and sent here." he said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. "Will you help me now? I'll fix your door later." I said while holding back a laugh.

"I guess so. You better fix that door I was coming to open it you moron!" he said while his eyebrow twitched. I just smiled and ran out waiting for him.

We walked through the corridors as he gave me the lowdown on what usually goes on around here and how to annoy the others. He said he wasn't really well liked because he was too 'bad ass' and I had to admit…I liked it.

We finally reached the room with the red door and it was in the middle of nowhere.

"This is my room? It's in the middle of nowhere; your room is about 1,000 miles away from here!" I yelled in distress.

"Don't judge it til' you see it dumby. He always gives the girls extravagant rooms beyond belief. I never understood why." He said while shaking his head.

We walked in and he was right, it was gorgeous! Everything was a dark red color except the carpet; it was a darker shade of a brownish-black.

"You're right, it is gorgeous. But I was never really one for 'pretty' things." I said honestly. I was more for the 'wanna mace your face' type of thing. He looked down at me surprised.

"You mean you would rather have a crap shack than something like this?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. I like nice things; I just need to make it more at home with posters and boyish crap. Nothing too fancy and nothing to girly, I hate shit like that." I said while sticking my tongue out. He just kind of chuckled and noogied my head. I tackled him to the ground and started punching his rock-hard abs.

"Jesus Christ, eat something!" I said astonished.

"Are you kidding? I eat like a pig! I just get put to work a lot, and don't deny it—you love my sexiness." He said while he took in the fact that I was strattling him.

"Uh, yeah okay." I said while going to get off of him. He threw his hands on my upper thighs and held me down. "Let me go before I rip your balls off, Grimmjow." I said with a bored tone in my voice.

"Nope, you're staying there." He said with a sly grin.

"Make me." I said while going to move and kick him in the face, but he didn't let me budge.

"I am. You're failing, stupid. You're not going anywhere." He said. An idea struck into my head. He'd be so shocked that he'd have to let me go! And I would enjoy the idea anyway…

"Oh really?" I said. I leaned down and kissed him right on his lips. His eyes bugged out of his head, but then he started to kiss back. Wait…he was kissing back? Next thing I knew my eyes were bugging out of my head! This wasn't supposed to happen…but I was glad it did. My first day here and I'm already kissing a hunk.

We pulled apart and just stared at each other.

"You're different than other girls. You're not stuck up and you're not weak either." He said with shock playing in his voice.

"Well, you're not like other guys. You don't seem like an animal that's weaker than me and completely judgmental of my power." I said with a grin.

"Glad I could be of service." He said while kissing me again. He released me in time for my door to be pushed open to reveal a messenger.

"Meeting in five in the courtroom: your rank's going to be announced, Sydney." He said with a bow and then left.

"Sweeeeeet." I said with a smile and stood up. He stood as well and took my hand.

"This is so cheesy." He said and I agreed, but we both liked how cheesy it was and we wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
